pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Wallace
, |appendant = (Emerald) |class = Gym Leader(Ruby, Sapphire, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire) Coordinator (anime) |anime = Our Cup Runneth Over! |voiceact = Toshiyuki Morikawa (Japanese) Sean Reyes (English)}} Appearance Wallace is a tall, thin young man with light blue eyes and teal blue hair that curls gracefully around his head. In Ruby and Sapphire, as a Gym Leader, he wears a white sailor's cap, and a long teal and white dress shirt with a pointed collar that resembles the uniform of a sailor (on account of his Water-type expertise). He wears purple pants and white shoes. In Emerald, when Wallace becomes the Champion, he sports a long cape with rippled edges that is white on the outside and teal on the inside. Personality Wallace is calm, cool-tempered, very elegant and graceful, and somewhat flamboyant. He is very kind and respectful of the player when challenged. He has a great passion for the sea and Water-type Pokémon. Upon defeat as a Champion, he will express his amazement in your battling skills, joyously complimenting the player in a poetic manner and proclaiming them the new Champion of the Hoenn region. Biography Games Main Games Ruby & Sapphire Wallace is the Gym Leader for the Sootopolis City Gym. Emerald Wallace steps down as a Gym Leader in Emerald and gives the position to his former teacher Juan, and replaces Steven Stone as the Champion. Wallace specializes in -type Pokémon and has Milotic, Gyarados, and others. Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Manga Adventures He agreed to be Ruby's mentor when he saw that Ruby was actually good at Pokémon battles, even though Ruby was hiding it. Afterwords, when all Gym Leaders had a meeting, they talked about which Team was good, Team Magma or Team Aqua. Though in the end, both Teams were causing mayhem in the entire region. Anime Main Series Wallace was once the Gym Leader of Sootopolis City, the champion of the Pokémon League, and currently a Pokémon Coordinator. He is dressed in white clothing and has light blue hair. Among all the -type Pokémon he specializes in using, Milotic is one of his strongest Pokémon. He is found on Lake Valor with his Milotic. He encouraged Ash to participate in the Wallace Cup with his Buizel. Wallace is one of the four judges in the Wallace Cup. Each time a participant completed his appeals (except for Jessie or Jesselina), he stood up and stretched out his hand while explaining just how beautiful the appeal was. Wallace awards Dawn the Aqua Ribbon when she wins the Wallace Cup. Sprites Pokémon Games Main Games R/S E B2/W2 =Champion League Tournament = OR/AS Gym Battle= |-| Delta Episode= |-| Master Rank Contest= Manga Adventures On hand Anime Main Series On hand Trivia *He is the only Champion who actually sticks to his strategy. *He is very similar to Iris how they were both Gym Leaders in their original games and in their sequels they replaced the original Champion. Gallery Gym_Leader_Wallace.png|Wallace as the Gym Leader of Sootopolis City for Ruby & Sapphire. ChampionWallace.png|Wallace as the Champion for Emerald. Pokémon ORAS Delta Episode.png|Wallace in the Delta Episode in Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire. 2124-1830838806.jpg 65134.png 1281242084 9920 full.jpeg EP544 Milotic Wallace.jpg EP544 Plubio (7).png EP544 Plubio con Milotic (4).png wallace564.jpg Category:Gym Leaders Category:Coordinators Category:Male Characters Category:Champions Category:Elite Four Category:Top Coordinators Category:Pokémon game characters Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Water Pokémon User Category:Grand Festival Competitors Category:Characters from Hoenn Category:Minor Characters